Misha
Michal Florian (born January 2, 2007), better known under the Mishovy "Misha" Šílenosti persona, is a Czech YouTuber and singer known for his viral song "''POKEMON GO'' SONG!!!". Why His Older Songs Suck # His singing. No words can explain how dreadful it sounds. # Very basic and simple lyrics. # He says very mean and rude things towards numerous YouTubers including LeafyIsHere, Filthy Frank, Jacksepticeye and KEEMSTAR. # Hypocrisy: he said "Fuck Donald Trump" in the "HILLARY VS TRUMP?!?!" song, yet he made a "song" which promotes Trump for president. # Oh yeah and despite his videos having "FOR KIDS" in the title, some of his songs use cuss words! Hell, the hat he wears in some of his music videos has the f-word written right on it! # He wants all meat eaters to die because he is vegan, which is just pure opinion disrespecting. # His songs have "for kids" in the title even though they have numerous swears and are not suitable for children, except for the "POKEMON GO SONG!!!". They also send bad messages to people. # Some of his songs don't even qualify as songs, such as "DONALD TRUMP FOR PRESIDENT!!!". There he just screams the title of the song over and over again. # His production is terrible. # In most of the songs he says awful one-liners, most notably "I'm back." # He makes pointless songs about trending topics like fidget spinners and Fortnite. # He is such an egotist and says he's the best YouTuber of all time. # He has a nasty habit of sticking out his tongue, most notably in his "I'm Vegan", "Fidget Spinner" and "Pokemon Go" songs, and it is REALLY DISTRACTING. # He can't take any criticism, as shown in the song "SONG FOR ALL HATERS!!!". He also disables ratings and comments for most of his videos, which is just more proof that he can't take criticism. # His songs tend to kill the trend it is about for example, after the Pokemon Go song came out, no one played the game anymore. He also made the Fortnite fandom toxic by singing about it. # The music videos look extremely low-budget. # In some cases, he sings so bad that it is actually really hard to make out what he is saying. # He made awful covers of Linkin Park's "In the End" and Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit", which are both great songs. Not to mention that these covers are kinda disrespectful because members of these bands have passed away. Redeeming Qualities # Although extremely rare, some of his songs have nice beats. # He has shown an improvement in his vocal technique in his latest 2 songs. However, it still leaves a bit to be desired. # Speaking of that, he also improved his instrumental production. Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:2010 Artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Kids Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved Category:Youtubers Category:Egotists Category:Hypocrites Category:Teenagers Category:2007 Births Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time